


Rut

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: One Word Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Jealous Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Overprotective Castiel, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas knew he shouldn’t go to the bar. His rut was close. But he had to see Dean. Dean Winchester. The most infuriating, irritating and beautiful omega Cas had ever witnessed. And tonight? Tonight was the night he was going to tell Dean how he felt.





	Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN One Word Bingo challenge.  
> The word is enraged.

Cas knew he shouldn’t go to the bar. His rut was close. But he had to see Dean. Dean Winchester. The most infuriating, irritating and beautiful omega Cas had ever witnessed. And tonight? Tonight was the night he was going to tell Dean how he felt.  
Cas paused at the door, taking a deep breath. He walked in and looked around.  
At first, he didn’t see Dean anywhere. But he could smell him, so he followed his nose.  
Dean was in the back of the bar, playing pool with a couple of Alphas. Sighing, Cas took a seat at a table where he could watch, and ordered a beer.  
Dean was being his usual flirty self. Cas was aware that Dean flirted when he played pool, usually to throw the Alphas off their game so he could beat them and take their money. He also knew Dean never went home with any of them, but it didn’t make it any easier to watch.  
Cas sipped his beer and watched. He felt the itchy, stomach clenching warnings of his rut, but he still sat, watching Dean with the Alphas.  
Then one of the Alphas pushed Dean against the wall. Dean was laughing at first, but then his face got dark. He pushed the Alpha, but the Alpha kept him pinned against the wall.  
Cas eyes turned red. All he could see was the Alpha, threatening his omega, and his vision went red... he jumped up and charged.  
He wasn’t aware of the distance, he just felt his hands on the Alpha’s shirt. He yanked him away from Dean.  
“Get your hands off him! He’s mine!”  
Cas slugged the guy and when the guy fell down, Cas was on him. He hit the Alpha a few more times, watching when the guy’s nose started to bleed and his eye began to swell. Then there was a hand, pulling at him.  
“Cas! Cas! Let him go… calm down. Cas!”  
He let Dean’s voice bring him back from the edge. He was enraged, he wanted to kill the Alpha, but Dean… Dean wanted him to stop, so he stopped.  
Dean pulled him to his feet and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“It’s okay, Cas. Calm down. I’ve got you.”  
The red in his eyes slowly was replaced by the blue. He blinked.  
“Dean? Dean are you all right?”  
Dean smiled and loosened his grip on Cas.  
“Yes, I’m fine, Cas. But I have to say… wow. That was… impressive.”  
Cas looked around. The Alpha was gone, there was just a trail of blood drops to show he was ever there.  
Dean held him. “So Cas… you said I was your omega.”  
Cas nodded. He still couldn’t find his voice, too unsure of what was going through Dean’s mind.  
“Well, all I gotta say is, finally!”  
Cas’ head jerked up to look Dean in the eye.  
“What?”  
Dean laughed. “I’ve been flirting with you for like six months, dude. I was wondering if you were ever going to get your head out of your ass and notice.”  
Cas shook his head. “Dean, you are the most irritating man I’ve ever met. Why didn’t you ever say anything to me?”  
Dean grinned. “Dude, it’s the Alpha who’s supposed to do the pursuing.”  
Cas chuckled. “Okay, you got me there. Well, this is me, pursuing you.”  
Dean leaned back against the pool table. “You smell… are you going into your rut?”  
Cas growled. “I am, and you are coming home with me.”

Cas was behind Dean, pounding into him and growling. He had a grip on Dean’s hips that was going to leave bruises. There was a puddle of slick under him, where Dean had poured slick out of his wet and needy hole.  
All Cas could hear was the pounding in his ears of, ‘breed, mate, mine… breed, mate, my mate.’  
Dean had his head buried in a pillow and was moaning about how good it was, how big Cas was, how much he wanted Cas’ knot.  
Cas was so close. He growled out, “I want you to come, beautiful omega. Come for me.”  
As if he was just waiting for permission, Dean came, screaming out Cas’ name. Cas felt his knot catch on Dean’s rim, tying them together and he was coming too.  
Everything blacked out. He leaned over Dean’s back and bit. He sunk in his teeth, never releasing the hold of Dean’s mating gland until it was over.   
He collapsed on his side, dragging Dean with him. He licked over the bite, cleaning up the welling blood.  
Dean was still moaning.  
They spooned, Cas whispering in Dean’s ear how much he loved him, how he wanted to make pups with him, about how beautiful he was and that he was so perfect.  
Dean hummed with satisfaction.  
“Love you too, Alpha.”  
Finally, Dean turned his head to look at Cas.  
“I suppose this means my days of hustling Alphas at pool are over.”  
Cas growled, but chuckled, “Yeah, I’d say they are.”  
Dean kissed him. “Cool.”


End file.
